


Innocent

by psychoadept



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoadept/pseuds/psychoadept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Fred/Giles, orgasm control/denial (with Fred in control)" from the Buffyverse Anonymous Kink Meme. (Index here: http://mmm-smut.livejournal.com/155849.html)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

"Winifred--"

Fred giggles and kisses him on the mouth. "Stuffy won't get you anywhere with me, Mr. Watcher Man."

Giles groans and pushes his hips up, though he knows it's no use. She reminds him of Jenny at moments like this, except that Jenny's wicked streak had been far more transparent. Fred somehow manages to be convincingly innocent even when innocent should be the last word to come to mind--such as while she's sitting naked astride him and sliding herself slowly up and down the length of his cock. She knows perfectly well what it's doing to him. And yet--

"...I mean, it's not really dating if we never see each other, right? And--oh, mmm... see, I really like this. Sex, I mean. It feels good when you're inside me. But if we only see each other once a month, we have to make up for lost time, and that's really hard when you're all 'ready-aim-fire' 'cause you haven't gotten laid in weeks, either, and then you go all refractory on me and we waste even more time waiting for you to get it up again. It doesn't seem fair, you know?"

"I-I-I--yes, you're right," Giles agrees. "It's terribly unfair, and I--I swear to you'll I'll make it back next weekend, if you could just--just--Fred, please have mercy."

She grins at him. "Oh, you know you love it."

With another quick kiss, she begins to grind against him more purposefully. Giles lets his head fall back and pants shallowly as she squeezes around his cock in her quest to satisfy herself. It's true, he does love it. Anything, if it means he gets to savor the pleasure of her body a few minutes longer. Still, by the time she's had her fill, he can't stop his hips from moving restlessly, seeking his own release.

She doesn't seem to notice, as she climbs off of him and frees his wrists from the soft stockings she used to bind him. He looks at her uncertainly. "Fred--"

She pulls the blankets up and snuggles against him. "Sweet Rupert..."

Since she shows no intention of finishing him off, he reaches for his cock. As soon as he does, she grabs his wrist. "No!"

She's genuinely distressed, so he desists. "What...?"

"Keep your promise. Wait til next week?"

He groans again, but he can't say no in the face of such sincerity. "All right," he agrees. "For you."


End file.
